


blood-stained glass

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I thought you were dead,” Peter says, later. So much later.Too late.





	blood-stained glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



“I thought you were dead,” Peter says, later. So much later.

 _Too late._  
  
There’s a pane of sturdy, warded glass between them now. It would be cool to the touch, Derek thinks, if he’d only dare touch.  
  
Peter’s hands are shaking even though they’re pressed against the glass. It’s the drugs, Derek wants to think. It’s the drugs that make Peter’s face twist in something akin to regret.  
  
“I did die. It doesn’t seem to stick to either of us.” There are so many questions he wants to ask. As many as there are answers, he doesn’t want to hear. “Guess we’re cursed that way. Alive when everyone we loved stays dead.”  
  
Peter’s expression shatters then, pain raw and so visible on his face, none of his usual defenses in place.  
  
_It’s the drugs_.  
  
“ _Derek_ –”  
  
“Goodbye, Uncle,” is all he says. He ignores Peter calling his name, the way he bangs on the glass.  
  
_It’s the drugs_ , he tells himself. The only thing that shatters is them.


End file.
